El principe de mis sueños
by Aniuthesnowwolf
Summary: Deidara es un joven de 20 años, rubio, de ojos azules, piel morenita, en resumen es una belleza, este ha estado soñando con un joven llamado por él mismo "El príncipe de mis sueños", un día el rubio, sufre un accidente y es rescatado por la persona que menos esperaba. Terminado! :D
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El príncipe de mis sueños

Resumen: Deidara es un joven de 20 años, rubio, de ojos azules, piel morenita, en resumen es una belleza, este ha estado soñando con un joven llamado por él mismo "El príncipe de mis sueños", un día el rubio, sufre un accidente y es rescatado por la persona que menos esperaba.

Advertencias: AU, Lemon,Mpreg y shonen ai

Parejas: Sasodei,Kakuhidan y Tobidei(Muy leve)

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Mamashi Kishimoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 1: El príncipe de mis sueños

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en un pequeño pueblo en Japón, llamado Konoha, en un apartamento, un joven de cabellos rubios, largos y sedosos, de ojos azules y piel morenita, despertaba de su sueño

Otra vez soñé con él - murmuro - El príncipe de mis sueños

De repente su celular empezó a sonar, con pereza lo cogió y contesto

Moshi moshi

¡Rubia! ¡¿Dónde %&$ # te metiste?!

Ohayo a ti tambien Hidan –

¿Dónde estás estos caballos no se van a cuidar solos –

Hidan yo trabajo de lunes a jueves es de lógica que yo no voy a estar ahí –

Bueno te necesitamos al parecer kisame e itachi no van a venir, ven de por si Tobi quiere decirte algo –

Voy para alla y no me hables de Tobi-

Te veo aquí Deidara ¡Date prisa! –

Mmm, bueno a ver –

*POV de Deidara*

Mi nombre es Deidara, tengo 20 años de edad en abril cumpliré los 21, ya sabrán como soy físicamente pero lo repetiré más específicamente, tengo el cabello rubio, me llega casi a la cadera, mis ojos soy azules como el mar y tengo la piel morena, tengo un carácter algo "explosivo" como dice Hidan, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy tranquilo.

Trabajo en los establos Akatsuki, es un lugar muy hermoso, nuestro trabajo es curar, y cuidar los caballos de nuestros clientes, es una veterinaria de caballos pero también es un lugar de adopciones, hay algunos dueños que abandonan a los caballos y nosotros los ponemos en adopción, es muy triste cuando pasa hemos recibido caballos gravemente heridos o potrancos recién nacidos algunos sobreviven bajo nuestros cuidados otros no tienen la misma suerte.

Tenemos 30 caballos y 15 yeguas abandonados, antes teníamos 50 pero ahora ya están en buenas manos.

Yo soy uno de los cuidadores, trabajo de lunes a viernes pero me gustaría trabajar más horas con los caballos, es más me hace feliz ir a trabajar hoy.

En los establos hay un chico que ha estado obsesionado conmigo, se llama Tobi, tiene 28 años pero con una mentalidad de 5, él está enamorado de mi, pero yo no lo quiero de cerca, mas de una vez, me ha acorralado y me ha besado a la fuerza e incluso trata de meterme mano, pero Hidan o Kakuzu(su esposo) lo logran detener a tiempo y me ayudan, solo espero que hoy no se meta conmigo.

Últimamente he estado soñando con alguien, no sé quien es pero le dijo "El príncipe de mis sueños", siempre sueño con él, no sé porque pero siento que en realidad existe.

*Fin de POV de Deidara*

Después de salir del baño, se vistió con el uniforme del trabajo, que consistía de una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos jeans azules y unos converse negros, se peino de media coleta y salió de su apartamento pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

Kakuzu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a recogerte –

Qué lindo…. ¿Cuánto me vas a cobrar?

Nada, es gratis Hidan me lo pagara, "Con una noche de sexo salvaje"

Arigato-

*En los establos Akatsuki*

¿Dónde está esa rubia? -

Tranquilo Hidan-sempai –

Cállate Tobi, tú no me callas –

De repente un Ferrari negro, se parqueo en frente de ambos y de él salieron un despeinado Deidara y un sonriente Kakuzu.

Por fin, vamos rubia arreglate ese pelo – dijo ayudándole a arreglarse –

Arigato Kakuzu-

… no hay de que –

Pero para la próxima vez ve un poco más lento –

Deidara – sempai que bueno que este aquí hoy – dijo un chico de cabello color negro y corto, tenía una extraña mascara anaranjada - ¿Me extraño?

….-

Vamos deme un besito, y adivina que después de el trabajo estoy libre por si –

¡Aléjate de mi Tobi! –

El rubio se dirigió adentro de los establos, había varios caballos y yeguas, de varios colores, blancos, negros, marrones, grises etc.

Deidara se dirigió hasta el último cubículo, ahí estaba una hermosa yegua blanca como la nieve de crin y cola blancas también y tenía unos hermosos ojos cafes.

Hola Vainilla ¿Cómo estás?

La yegua escondió su cabeza en el pecho de deidara y este sonrió, Vainilla la habían abandonado, cuando apenas era una recién nacida, según Itachi uno de los cuidadores que también era veterinario no sobreviviría, pero el ojiazul cuido de eela y ahora era muy grande y fuerte, el rubio deseaba adoptarla pero no tenía el dinero.

Disculpa señorita – lo interrumpió una voz – necesito dejar a mi caballo por unas horas ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¡Primero que nada no soy mujer! Y segundo …

El rubio se voltio y vio algo que no esperaba, era él "El príncipe de sus sueños" pelirrojo, alto, serio, de ojos color miel, vestía unas ropas muy elegante y traía un caballo que también era hermoso, era de color negro con crines y cola color gris.

Etto… gomen ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Te estaba diciendo necesito dejar a Shadow aquí por unas horas necesito llegar algún papeleo o…-

No cobramos por cada 2 hrs y si no vienes por el caballo lo consideraremos abandonados y nos lo quedaremos para ponerlos en adopción – dijo desviando la mirada –

… ¿Por qué haces eso? –

¿uh? –

Desvías la mirada, ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? –

¡oh! Gomen … - dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada

Deidara sintió que le revolvían el cabello, abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, sin duda el pelirrojo era alto apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

Jejeje eres un chico muy bonito, demasiado diría yo –

… - Deidara se sonrojo al máximo

Bueno hermosura vendré por él en 5 horas, hasta entonces cuida de Shadow- dijo dándole las riendas del caballo y dándose vuelta para irse – ah por cierto mi nombre es Akasuna, Akasuna no Sasori –

Deidara sonrio, el caballo al ver esto empujo al menor, este iba a dar contra el suelo, pero el pelirrojo lo logro agarrar a tiempo

Oye hermosura ten más cuidado, shadow es algo raro –

Jejeje - rio nervioso - está bien señor akasuna quiero decir sasori digo…. Ya me voy –

Sasori vio al rubio alejarse con su caballo muy avergonzado, sonrió era tan lindo e inocente

"Me pregunto si estará soltero o aun mejor que fuera gay igual que yo"- pensó

Deidara llevo a shadow a un cubículo junto con Vainilla este le empezó a coquetear pero la yegua se alejaba apenada.

Eres igual que sasori, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir –

El rubio sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y amarraban sus muñecas en la espalda y también sintió que algo húmedo en su cuello

Hola sempai –

Inmediatamente tobi le puso un trapito en la nariz a deidara y este se desmayo al instante, cargo al rubio en su hombro y se lo llevo a la salida, al llegar ahí se dirigió a los almacenes.

Todo esto había sido visto por Shadow, el caballo salió de un salto del cubículo y corrió a la salida en busca de su amo, que estaba a unos metros del establo, cuando lo alcanzo, se puso enfrente de su amo y lo empezó a empujar hacia los almacenes.

¿Sh…Shadow? ¿Qué pasa?, No tengo tiempo para estupideces, voy a llegar tarde a mi reunión –

*En los almacenes*

Deidara despertó de golpe al sentir, una mordida en su cuello… estaba atado, y vio que Tobi lo besaba a la fuerza, el rubio le mordió la lengua en acto defensivo.

¡Agh! Sempai esta rudo hoy – dijo agarrándolo del cuello – pero no esta vez, sabes hay algo que no entiendo, tú me odias, pero si un extraño te dice "Hermosura", tú no lo odias – dijo mientras lo tiraba al suelo y empezaba a romperle la ropa a tirones, una vez hecho eso rasguño, mordió y maltrato la piel del rubio este lloraba, sabía que si pedía ayuda, Tobi lo mataría pero no tenia opción.

*Afuera de los almacenes*

Basta Shadow –

¡AYEDENME! ¡Auxilio! ¡ ONEGAI! ¡ayu .. –

Esa voz… ¡Hermosura! –

Sasori abrió la puerta y encontró una escena horrible, el chico bonito estaba completamente desnudo, su piel estaba roja de lo maltratada que estaba, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, ese hombre tenía su miembro en la boquita del rubio obligándole a hacerle sexo oral.

¡Sueltalo! – dijo tomando a Tobi del cabello y tirándolo afuera de los almacenes, empezando a matarse a golpes

Deidara, trato de separarlos pero solo recibió un golpe de tobi dejándolo inconsciente, Tobi saco un cuchillo y trato de herir al pelirrojo, pero de pronto Kakuzu y Hidan, tomaron a Tobi separándolo de sasori.

Hidan y Sasori se dirigieron hacia Deidara que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, el pelirrojo tomo su chaqueta y cubrió su cuerpo.

Hidan encolerizo y empezó a gritarle a Tobi de que era un maldito, de que Jashin lo mataría y otras cosas.

Lo llevare a la clínica – dijo cargándolo al estilo princesa, con una gran agilidad se subió al caballo y se fue de ahi

Mientras contigo, espera que el jefe se entere de esto – dijo Hidan

Tobi es un buen chico –

¡Cállate maldito! – gritaron ambos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi príncipe

Después de ese evento, Deidara y Sasori llegaron a la clínica cercana para que atendieran sus heridas de ambos, el pelirrojo nunca se separo del lado del rubio.

Las horas pasaban y el ojiazul no despertaba, ya eran casi medianoche para cuando Deidara despertó.

Ummm ¿Qué paso? –

¡Hermosura! ¿Cómo te sientes, estas bien?-

Esta es mi clínica, soy doctor, así que tranquilo pero en serio hermosura ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –

No, pero Tobi ¿Qué paso con él? –

Según lo que me dijo Hidan, fue arrestado, ya no te acosara mas, pero olvidemos eso hermosura ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? –

Si, por favor, pero sasori cuanto me va a costar esto –

Nada –

Tranquilo hermosura, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti – dijo dándole un beso en la mano y otro en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al rubio

¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? –

¿Qué? ¿Hermosura? Es que eso es lo que eres una hermosura –

Ambos hablan muy animadamente, el rubio descubrió que Sasori estaba soltero y también era Homo, además que el pelirrojo, deseaba tener a alguien a su lado, se sentía muy solo, para suerte de Deidara daba clases de lo que más amaba el ojiazul.

¿Arte? ¿en serio?, siempre he querido ser un pintor pero… -

No, no te voy a cobrar considerando como un regalo –

Sasori ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al borde de la camilla

Yo tengo … no te asustes 25 años –

¡¿25?! Pero pareces más joven que eso – dijo al tiempo que se paraba de la camilla

Je lo sé, todos dicen eso, por cierto hermosura, estas … desnudo –

¡KYAAA! – grito, tomo una sabana y se la puso en sus partes nobles, "¡Qué vergüenza!" – pensó, sonrojándose al máximo

Hermosura tranquilo, ven te conseguiré algo – dijo tomando la misma sabana y envolviendo el pequeño y delicado cuerpo del rubio

El rubio siguió al pelirrojo cruzaron una puerta y entraron en lo que parecía ser una sala, tenia muebles muy lindos y había unos cuadros de caballos en las paredes.

Mi clínica y mi casa están conectadas así se me hace más fácil no tengo que madrugar y si esos cuadros los hice yo –

Son hermosos son … no tengo palabras … -

Toma tal vez te, te quede pequeña – dijo extendiéndole una yakuta era algo pequeña, de color azul marino.

Arigato, etto… ¿puedes voltearte? –

Un … lo siento – dijo al tiempo que se volteaba

Deidara se puso la yukata, era algo ajustada. El rubio de pronto se agarro el vientre y se doblo el dolor era insoportable, sentía que su corazón iba a mil por segundo y se estaba mareando.

¡Sasori!… no me siento muy bien – dijo mientras caí de rodillas y comenzaba a gritar

¡Hermosura ¿Qué tienes?! –

¡ahhh! Mi… corazón está muy agitado… casi no puedo respirar… pero me es normal… me pasas 2 veces al mes pero aun así duele mucho ¡ahhh! –

2 veces … Hermosura, necesito ver algo – dijo preocupada

La cargo al estilo princesa, se dirigió a su habitación escaleras arriba, una vez en la habitación puso al ojiazul sobre su cama bocabajo.

Hermosura, tranquilo – dijo al tiempo que ponía una mano en sus caderas

¡Kyaa, Pervertido! – grito

El mayor no se lo imagino, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo con una gran marca roja en su cara.

Hermosura… no hacía falta eso, soy médico no pedófilo. –

Mmm … vale haz lo que tengas que hacer – se volvió a acostar

Haber… - volvió a poner sus manos en sus caderas sintió con el rubio se estremecía – "Tiene las caderas pronunciadas, su cuello no está pronunciada la manzanilla de Adán, su voz es algo aguda" ¿Hermosura, tu nunca tuviste un sueño húmedo a si? –

…. No – dijo muy apenado

Tranquilo no es con intención de apenarte –

No me siento bien, creo que me voy a desmayar … -

Aguanta un poco –

Sasori saco de su bolsillo una jeringa, el rubio al verla se alarmo mucho y trato de levantarse, pero el pelirrojo se lo prohibió y le levanto la yukata, dejando su trasero al aire.

¡NO! ¿Qué mierdas haces pedófilo?, ¡déjame en paz! – grito asustado

Tranquilo no te hare nada confía en mí –

Deidara se dejo de mover, y dejo que el mayor hiciera su trabajo, sintió un pinchazo en su trasero pero trato de no gritar, luego sintió que aplicaban alcohol,

No quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato – dijo al tiempo que le volvía a bajar la yukata – perdón si de vez en cuando me pongo algo brusco, así soy yo desde que mis padres murieron me he vuelto así, ni mi propia abuela que cuido de mi hasta los 17 años no me pudo quitar mi amargura, estar tan solo y estresado por mi trabajo a empeorado las cosas.

Te perdono pero simplemente me podrías haber sacado la sangre por el brazo –

Jejeje lo sé pero … -

Sa… so… ri –

¿EH? ¿Hermosura?… se desmayo –

El pelirrojo cubrió al rubio con una manta, luego apago la luz y cerró la puerta, una vez que estuvo afuera dijo "Buenas noches Hermosura"

*A la mañana siguiente*

Uh … como dormí … ¡OH! No puede ser mi príncipe es real! –

¿Hermosura ya estas despierto? ¿Puedo pasar? –

Hai –

Buenos días hermosura – dijo al momento que entraba con una bandeja con el desayuno – ven a desayunar –

Sasori … que pena por lo menos déjame pagarte por todo esto –

No, no ,no y no hermosura, esto lo hago por ti, con una sonrisa tuya me es suficiente – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Por cierto la muestra de sangre de ayer, ya hice un análisis, y tenias razón de que lo que te pasa es normal porque estabas entrando a tu ciclo de fertilidad –

¿Ciclo de fertilidad? No entiendo ¿Qué es eso? –

Hermosura no lo sabes… eres un doncel. –

¿Un… doncel? –

El rubio comenzó a llorar, sasori se extraño por la reacción de Deidara, lo abrazo con cuidado y el rubio se aferro mas a él, diciendo que lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira que no era cierto.

¿Qué te pasa hermosura?, deberías estar feliz los donceles, son seres muy hermosos –

No es cierto, en mi colegio siempre discriminaban a los donceles, también me enseñaron que los donceles, eran y son abominaciones de la naturaleza, criaturas horribles y … -

No es cierto, solo la iglesia piensa en eso, es decir mírate eres muy hermoso, demasiado, ten delicado y eres una obra de arte.–

¿Tú… crees? –

Como podría mentirte hermosura – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla - Te digo un secreto, tú me quitas toda la amargura y la seriedad-

Yo… - Deidara desvió la mirada avergonzado pero el pelirrojo, hizo que lo volviera a ver a los ojos – Sasori … yo … ya no se que decir –

No me digas nada … solo … be…same –

Sasori unió sus labios con los del rubio, Deidara se sorprendió, pero cerró los ojos y envolvió el cuello de Sasori con sus brazos, para profundizar el beso, ¿Estaba soñando?, su príncipe lo estaba besando, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo.

Gomen … no …no sabía que estaba haciendo –

Tranquilo Hermosura, no estoy molesto después de todo yo quería que me besaras, Hermosura quédate conmigo –

¡ ¿Estás loco?!¡ pero apenas te conozco! – grito al momento que salía de la habitación y corría hacia la salida

¡Hermosura! No espera –

Logro alcanzarlo y lo cargo, llevándolo de nuevo hasta la habitación. Este trataba de zafarse pero era inútil este era muy fuerte.

Tranquilo hermosura – lo volvió a acostar en la cama – escucha me siento muy solo, por primera vez esta casa se siente menos solitaria y mas alegra y también por primera vez en mi vida me siento feliz de tener a alguien conmigo, por favor quédate –

… Sasori… está bien me quedare – dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias Hermosura – dijo al momento que lo abrazaba – bueno a desayunar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una sorpresa para mi príncipe

5 meses más tarde, Deidara vendió su apartamento y se mudo con el pelirrojo, la relación de ambos había crecido cada vez más se hacía más fuerte, según el rubio ambos eran solo mejores amigos, pero Sasori no quería eso, quería ser más que eso, pero no le decía nada a Deidara por miedo a que se fuera, trataba de demostrarle lo que sentía con regalos, flores, chocolates entre otras cosas, pero el ojiazul aun lo seguía viendo como un amigo muy cariñoso, el pelirrojo para ese entonces ya había perdido la esperanza ese rubio jamás seria suyo, se sentía triste, pero aun así lo disimulaba, era mejor tener a Deidara de amigo a no tenerlo como … nada.

Vas mejorando Dei –dijo mirando el cuadro que el rubio había terminado de pintar – Dei ¿Por qué siempre pintas a Vainilla, ya tienes 2 cuadros –

Bueno siempre he querido adoptarla pero no tengo el dinero para mantenerla –

*silencio incomodo*

Sasori ¿Puedes traerme unas galletas?

¿Galletas?-

Si se me antojaron , onegai - dijo poniendo una carita tierna

Muy bien, el mini super esta como a 15minutos de aquí, me voy caminando asi que vuelvo como en 20 minutos –

Te espero –

El pelirrojo salió de la casa, Deidara espero como 5 minutos y se fue a su habitación escaleras arriba, saco una caja debajo de su cama, él y Hidan habían hecho una apuesta si el rubio perdía tendría que hacer lo que Hidan quisiera y el dijo "Si pierdes rubia tendrás que ponerte un vestido erótico y modelarlo enfrente de Sasori y si no lo haces tendrás que modelarlo frente a mí y lo subiré a " y como siempre había perdido apostar que un caballo de carreras gane no es una opción con suerte, aparte también quería saber si el ojimiel era un pervertido solo le decía pedófilo cuando se sentía asustado.

*15 minutos después*

Sasori por fin llego dejo las galletas en la despensa para luego ir a la sala donde debería encontrarse Deidara, pero no estaba ahí

Deidara… ya llegue, traje tus galletas… ¿Hermosura?¿Donde estas Hermosura?-

Aquí arriba Sasori no Danna – dijo con una voz sensual – Ven aquí –

¿Sasori no danna?-

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta y …

Hola Sasori no Danna, bienvenido –

¿Her…her, Hermosura? –

Deidara estaba de 4, limpiando con un plumero, la lámpara, llevaba un vestido de sirvienta muy erótico, el vestido no lograba taparle el trasero y tenía una liga en la pierna y unas medias semitransparentes.

¿Qué pasa Danna? ¿No hice alguna tarea? – dijo levantándose

¿Ta…tarea?

Si, algo no hice ¿verdad?- pregunto sensualmente

Deidara se acerco, al pelirrojo, tomo sus manos de Sasori y las puso en su traserito, casi inmediatamente, lo empezó a acariciar, con una mano, tomo la cadera del rubio y lo junto más a su cuerpo, sintió la erección del ojimiel, cosa que asusto mucho al menor trato de separarse pero Sasori lo junto aun mas a su cuerpo.

"Realmente se puso duro con solo unas palabras"-

Hermosura, hm- susurro al oído del rubio – Hermosura, te amo, te amo demasiado no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, yo realmente te amo pero ya no sé como demostrartelo-

El rubio se sorprendió por esas palabras, estaba tan confundido, por la confesión del pelirrojo, no esperaba una confesión, es cierto que hace tiempo ya que Sasori le demostraba que lo quería, que lo amaba pero dudaba mucho… ¿realmente lo amaba o solo deseaba su cuerpo?, esa duda lo atormentaba día y noche, lo analizo por unos segundos y entonces decidió arriesgarse.

Yo también te amo Danna… con todo mi corazón pero tenía miedo a que… no olvídalo –

Si es miedo a que te lastime, estas muy equivocado, yo realmente te amo, es mas quiero que seas mi novio-

Yo claro que quiero ser tu novio… ¿me puedes besar?-

Creí que no te gustaba que yo te besara por lo de la ultima vez-

Para ese entonces yo creía que tu solo deseabas mis cuerpo-

Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso-

Sasori acostó al rubio en la cama, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, pero al mismo tiempo era un beso lleno de amor, el ojiazul traviesamente puso una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Sasori y la presiono haciendo que el pelirrojo se pegara aun mas cerca al cuerpo del rubio,

¡hm! … hermosura ya no puedo mas-

¿Entonces qué esperas?-

Se separo un poco del cuerpo del ojiazul para quitarse la camisa y luego volvió a besar a su ahora amante, Deidara puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de pelirrojo para profundizar ese beso tan apasionado, luego sintió como Sasori trataba de desabrochar su pantalón, bajo una mano allí abajo y le ayudo con el cinturón sin dejar de besar la boca de su amado, luego los pantalones fueron a dar a algún lugar en la habitación dejando al moreno en bóxer.

Hermosura… déjame quitarte esto-

Soy tu sirvienta puedes hacer lo que quieras-

Eres un travieso eso solo aumenta mi deseo-

El pelirrojo empezó a devorar el cuello del rubio, este gemía fuertemente, Sasori comenzó a quitarle el vestido, miro el cuerpo de su amante y se sorprendió por la segunda sorpresa de su amante, no llevaba bóxer llevaba roba interior de mujer, mas la liga, las medias semitransparentes y el lazo que llevaba de collar, eso lo excito de sobremanera casi se corre en el bóxer.

Eres un travieso Dei-chan-

Lo sé ¡ahh! ¿Qué haces?- dijo al sentir como sasori empezaba a mover sus caderas adelante haciendo chocar su erección con la del rubio

Torturarte ¡ah!-

¡Ahhh! Por kami no me tortures así ¡AHHH!-

Este es solo el comienzo de tu tortura Dei-chan-

Sasori se quito su última prenda dejando al aire su erección y luego le quito la ropa interior al rubio, el ojimiel comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro semi erecto de Deidara, luego volvió a besar a su rubio, bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al miembro del rubio. Deidara se iba a levantar pero Sasori lo volvió a acostar y volvía a besar a su amante, hizo un caminito de besos hasta llegar nuevamente al miembro de su rubio, con mucho cuidado le bajo el prepucio y succiono la punta con fuerza haciendo gritar al menor, este arrugo las mantas bajo sus manos debido al placer que sentía.

¡AHHHH!¡SASORI!-

Gime, gime para mi, Hermosura hazlo para mí-

¿Sasori realmente tu me amas?-

Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio yo si te amo es mas lo juro por Kami que yo si te amo-

El rubio sabía que decía la verdad Sasori nunca sería capaz de mentirle de hacerle daño, debía aprender a confiar en las palabras del pelirrojo.

Sasori … onegai ¡Demuéstrame el amor que sientes por mi-

Tus deseos son ordenes-

Sasori comenzó a complacer mas al rubio de vez en cuando se separaba de la entrepierna de su novio y lo volvía a besar, dentro de poco el rubio se correría, pero no quería hacerlo en la boca de su danna.

Saso...ri me vengo… me voy a correr-

Halzo, no te resistas déjalo salir-

Demo … ¡ahhhhh!-

Deidara tuvo su tan esperado orgasmo, el pelirrojo se trago la sustancia blanco y quedo un poco de ella en sus labios se acerco a los de Deidara y lo beso, dl rubio pudo saborear su esencia,

Tan dulce como tu mi pequeña hermosura-

Gomen –

No te disculpes – dijo relamiéndose los labios - ¿Quieres continuar?-

Onegai Sasori no danna- abrió sus piernas lo mas que pudo dejando ver su rosadita entrada- Onegai me estoy entregando a ti, hazlo antas de que me avergüence de lo que estoy haciendo-

*glup* Vale –

Danna espera yo … - se avergonzó mucho de lo que iba a decir – yo soy virgen se amable conmigo-

No te avergüences, en ese caso-

Sasori metió 3 dedos en la boca de Deidara este los comenzó a lamer sensualmente, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos los saco de la boca del ojiazul y metió un dedo en la entrada de su amante, este gimio de dolor, luego metió un segundo dedo y empezó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras para cuando metió el tercero, Deidara estaba delirando de placer, el pelirrojo cambio sus dedos por la punta de su miembro, con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo una vez que unió su cuerpo con el del rubio, este grito entre placer y dolor incluso rasguño los brazos del ojimiel.

¡Ahhhh! Sasori oh por ¡AHH!-

Tranquilo no me voy a mover aun, pero envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera –

H-hai-

Deidara obedeció al mayor y puso sus piernas como él le dijo, unos segundos después deidara movio sus caderas, dando a entender que ya se podía mover, el pelirrojo comenzó con las penetraciones lentas y placenteras para ambos.

Poco después el rubio volvió a correrse, al hacerlo aprisiono mas a Sasori pero este no se correría tan fácilmente, empezó a moverse más rápido, y cuando menos se lo espero golpeo "el punto especial" en el interior de Deidara.

¡AHÍ! ¡Sasori onegai dale ahí!-

Hermosura eres muy estrecho ¡AHH!- dijo al momento que ponía las piernas del rubio en sus hombros, para tener mejor acceso- Me vendre pronto-

Unos minutos mas y sasori dejo su esencia en el interior de su rubio ambos gritaron de placer, Deidara trato de sentarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas, nunca creyó que hacer el amor fuera tan agotador, el ojimiel salió del interior de su amor y se acostó a un lado, inmediatamente el ojiazul, lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amado para oir los latidos del mayor ambos tenían sus respiraciones bien agitadas al igual que sus corazones, el pelirrojo tomo una delgada manta y cubrió ambos cuerpos.

¡Ah! Eso… fue maravilloso-

Lo se hermosura eso se llama hacer el amor-

No soy un niño Sasori, se lo que es hacer el amor—

¿te gusto tu primera vez?-

Claro que si mi amor-

Te amo –

No más que yo Sasori-

Deidara se subió encima de su amado y le dio un último beso en sus labios, se besaron por última vez esa noche antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Un regalo para mi príncipe

2 meses después, la relación de ambos jóvenes había crecido aun mas, ahora era más fuerte que nunca, tanto que ni el mismo kami – sama los podría separar, pero no sabían que el día que Sasori le quito la inocencia a Deidara, él se encontraba en su ciclo de fertilidad.

*En los establos de Akatsuki*

Deidara estaba cepillando a uno de los caballos que le mandaron a cuidar, mientras hablaba con la esposa del jefe Konan y Hidan.

Es increíble, lo amable que puede llegar a ser – dijo el rubio recordando que Sasori siempre que volvía del trabajo agotado lo llevaba a la cama y le hacia los mejores masajes del planeta

Sin duda tienes mucha suerte, Kakuzu no es tan amable conmigo pero aun así lo amo-

Pero, en serio ¿es tan dulce como dices es decir te trata como un príncipe-

Solo conmigo…. Hm –

Rubia ¿estás bien? – viendo lo pálido que estaba-

Creo … que … voy .. a vomitar- dijo corriendo hacia los baños

Hidan y Konan corrieron preocupados, desde la puerta lo oían, devolver todo, escucharon unos llantos adentro sabían lo mucho que Deidara odiaba vomitar.

Unos minutos después, el rubio salió, se veía muy pálido y ojeroso sin duda estaba muy mal parecía aun estar llorando, no le gustaba enfermarse y mucho menos vomitar.

Deidara, cariño mejor tomate el día libre – dijo konan

Si rubia mira que mal estas, te ves muy pálido, ven le diré a Kakuzu que te lleve-

No estoy bien es en serio –

Deidara es una orden te vas a casa-

¡Jefe!- exclamo Hidan

¡Pain!- dijo la peliazul feliz abrazándolo en el proceso

Deidara te doy la semana libre –

Pero...-

Pero nada, Kakuzu lleva a Deidara a su casa y avísale a Sasori de su estado-

¡No¡ ¡Últimamente ha estado muy estresado mi mal estar solo le causaría mas estrés- mintió

Bueno, entonces solo llévalo a su casa-

Si vomitas en mi auto, te mato-

No te preocupes, ya no tengo nada en el estomago-

*15 minutos después*

Bueno ya llegamos –

Arigato Kakuzu-

…. No hay de qué y una cosa más, no le guardes secretos a tu pareja-

Después de eso se fue, Deidara entro no había nadie al parecer Sasori estaba afuera, en la clínica escuchaba voces eran los empleados, todos eran buenos con Deidara, así que decidió saludar entro a la clínica y todos los empleados le saludaron.

Hola Deidara-kun- Saludaron todos a la vez-

Hola Sai, Gaara, Hinata Neji –

Deidara- kun llega muy temprano hoy ¿paso algo?- pregunto Hinata mientras atendía a un cliente

No, solo que… me sentía mal…vomite y estaba muy pálido-

Aun estas pálido, Deidara-kun- dijo Sai desde la caja

¿Seguro, que no sientes algo más?- pregunto Gaara atendiendo a otro cliente – No será que te enfermaste y no te diste cuenta-

Bueno, también he estado un poco mareado y no soporto algunos olores-

….- Neji fue adentro y luego volvió con una cajita y se la dio- Toma esto, las instrucciones están detrás de la caja-

Arigato … bueno me voy-

Adiós- dijeron todos

El rubio salió de la clínica y miro la caja, era una prueba de embarazo, ¿Neji creía que estaba embarazado?, no aunque cada fin de mes no sentía los síntomas que avisaba que ya estaba en su ciclo de fertilidad, de repente escucho que la puerta principal se abría, escondió la caja detrás de su espalda.

Oh, bienvenido Sasori-koi- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Hermosura…¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano tu regresas hasta las 3-

Me dieron la semana libre- sonrió nervioso

…¿Qué me estas ocultando?-

Yo…nada… um tengo que ir al baño- dijo corriendo escaleras arriba

Sasori puso una cara de disgusto, si hay algo que odiaba aparte de esperar y hacer que lo esperen, era que lo vieran con cara de estúpido, dejo las compras en la cocina y subió escaleras arriba.

*Mientras con Deidara*

Deidara ya había usado la prueba miro las instrucciones, tenía que esperar un minuto, la espera lo estaba matando, miro su vientre el cual tenía un pirsin en el ombligo, si realmente estaba embarazado sería muy hermoso el siempre quiso un bebe al que cuidaría con su alma, una parte de él y su novio, un bebe es la muestra definitiva de el amor de una pareja.

Miro la prueba y casi muere, estaba azul la maldita prueba estaba azul, en otras palabras si estaba en cinta.

¿Estoy…embarazado?-

Deidara ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sasori desde afuera

¡AHH! Ya voy a salir- dijo al momento que botaba la prueba de embarazo y abría la puerta

¿Qué tanto hacías?-

Arreglarme el cabello-

¿Para qué?

Para ponerme bonito, para ti- dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de Sasori y dándole un beso en el en proceso

Hermosura no hagas eso, mira-

Sasori señalo hacia abajo el rubio miro adonde apuntaba y vio que cierto amiguito trataba de salirse del pantalón del pelirrojo, tan nervioso estaba que se le olvido que el cuello era una parte muy sensible y erógena.

Jijiji gomen ven yo te lo quitare-

Ya tranquilo está bien yo me lo quito solo-

Te espero en la cama-

¿Quieres que te lo haga hoy también?-

Si en especial en la espalda-

Bueno déjame y termino con esto-

Deidara, se fue al cuarto que compartía con Sasori y se acostó en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a llorar, no eran ni 3 meses desde que él y Sasori eran novios y ahora le iba a salir con la noticia que estaba embarazado.

*snif*… porque … a mi *snif*-

*Mientras en el baño*

¡ahh! Sin hermosura, cuesta mucho ¡ahhh! ¡Por fin!-

Despues de limpiarse, boto el pañuelo a la basura cuando vio la prueba de embarazo, la tomo y se sento en la taza, no podía creerlo iba a ser papa, su Deidara le daría un hijo. Salió del baño y se fue a su habitación, ahí vio a su amor, estaba llorando, se sentó a su lado.

Así que voy a ser papa ¿Hermosura?-

¡ah! ¿Cómo...?-

Sasori le mostro la prueba de embarazo, Deidara solo maldijo en su mente

No me puedes ocultar nada, Hermosura-

¿No estás molesto?- poniéndose bocarriba

¿Molesto?, No puedo esperar a que nazca nuestro bebé- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Deidara

Pero no son ni 3 meses de que somos novios y estoy embarazado-

No me importa, es mas quería darte esto- dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo- Deidara, amor mío- dijo hincándose y abriendo la cajita – mi cielo ¿Te quieres… casar conmigo?-

Sasori … sí claro que sí- dijo al momento que lo abrazaba

Mi cielo, Hermosura no sabes lo feliz que me haces, nos casaremos la próxima semana-

Sasori gracias, me haces tan feliz yo nunca pensé que me casaría gracias pero.-

Invita al que quieras-

Arigato-

Bueno que tal si te hago ese masaje ¿eh?-

Adelante-

Sasori le quito la camisa a su prometido y después todo unas cremas, voltio con cariño al rubio, vertió un poco de crema en su mano y luego comenzó a masajear la espalda del rubio, este gemía suavemente como adoraba esos masajes, es mas creía que era un pervertido porque se sentía tan bien, no se dio cuenta cuando pero Sasori logro quitarle los pantalones, lo estaba desnudando una vez desnudo lo acorralo contra la cabeza de la cama, y comenzó a besarlo, de pronto se oyó un clic ambos miraron a la ventana pero no había nadie así que siguieron en lo suyo.

*Una semana después*

La boda iba a ser en un lugar muy especial, los campos de cerezos, era un lugar perfecto para las bodas, por parte de Deidara invito a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, Pain, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu y el hermano menor de Itachi Sasuke, y por parte de Sasori invito a sus colegas, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Hinata y su abuela Chiyo quien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en que ese par se casaran.

Itachi era quien iba a entregar a Deidara "al altar", ambos se estaban preparando para salir

Itachi…estoy nervioso, que pasa si algo sale mal, que pasa si…-

Tranquilo Dei-chan, nada pasara, además es normal sentirse nervioso-

Pero qué pasa si Sasori se arrepiente…-

Si lo hace es el idiota más grande del planeta…llego la hora ¿Listo?-

Hai-

Salieron, todos se pusieron de pie, la música comenzó era una música suave de piano, era hermosa, luego apareció Itachi con Deidara todos estaban sorprendidos por lo hermoso que se veía Deidara, llevaba un kimono blanco con copos de nieve celeste, traía el cabello suelto, y una hermosa flor de loto en el cabello, Sasori se sorprendió, ¿ese era su Deidara?, No ese era un ángel. Itachi dejo al rubio en el altar, no sin antes de decirle Felicidades y se fue a sentar junto con Kisame.

Estas hermoso, Deidara-

Muy bien, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a estos personas en sagrado matrimonio, ¿Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre?-

…..-

Bien continuemos-

Ahora era la parte donde los novios decían sus votos, primero fue el turno de Deidara,

Sasori tal vez te conocí en condiciones algo vergonzosas, pero me salvaste de Tobi, te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, poco después mi novio y ahora será mi esposo, no sabría como agradecerte todo esto, solo te pido que me ames y que nunca me abandones y a cambio será el hombre más feliz del mundo.-

Todos suspiraron por esas palabras, Deidara realmente era un ángel.

Deidara mi cielo, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, eres tan hermoso y dulce, no eres humano, eres un angel que me callo del cielo, tu eres la pieza que faltaba en mi vida, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan feliz como ahora.

Bueno , ahora los anillos-

Sasuke, es tu entrada ve- le dijo itachi a su hermano menor

Un niño pequeño más o menos de 6 años de edad llevaba los anillos, era una copia exacta a Itachi, Deidara siempre decía que era un amor.

Muy bien Sasori, aceptas a Deidara como tu esposo, ¿prometes amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto-

¿Y tú, Deidara aceptas a Sasori como tu esposo?, ¿prometes amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto-

Muy bien, por el poder que se me concedió, ahora los declaro marido y doncel, puede besar a l novio-

Sasori agarro a su esposo de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de él, todos aplaudían, algunos lloraban de la felicidad, sin duda era un día muy especial y feliz para esos dos.

*Mientras en una cárcel en las afueras de Konoha*

Se veía que en el patio vario prisioneros, hacían ejercicio, jugaban basketball o simplemente no hacían nada, entre ellos estaba Tobi escuchaba la radio junto con otros 2 prisioneros, Kabuto y Orochimaru ambos con cadena perpetua por hacer experimentos con humanos y homicidios.

¿Por qué estás aquí Tobi?- pregunto Kabuto

Yo por tratar de violar a mi verdadero amor-

¿En serio como era ella?-

Es un doncel pero mira es él- dijo mientras mostraba una foto de Deidara, este estaba desnudo, sentado y tratando de cubrirse, al parecer Tobi la había tomado el día que trato de violarlo

¡Ohhh! Es hermoso dan ganas de violarlo, pero hay un problema esto-

Orochimaru le mostro una foto donde salía Deidara y Sasori el día que se enteraron que el rubio estaba en cinta, cuando Tobi la vio comenzó a maldecir en silencio.

¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-

Uno de mis amigos toman fotos de donceles y yo las vendo, pero según lo que me dijo que tu Deidara se casa con el famoso Doctor Akasuna.-

¿Akasuna?-

Si, es este pelirrojo, ¿espera que no dijiste que él quien te detuvo fue este mismo?- pregunto Kabuto

Ese desgraciado hijo de puta, esto no se quedara así, escapare y me llevara a Deidara conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza.-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Sálvame

La fiesta fue en el mismo lugar, todos celebraban, pronto llego la hora de los regalos todos eran muy bonitos, incluso Kakuzu le había dado uno, Sasori se levanto de su asiento y pidió la atención de todos.

Amor mío, este es mi regalo se lo mucho que la querías, ahora es tuya-

De repente Kisame, salió detrás de un gran árbol junto con una yegua blanca que inmediatamente Deidara la reconoció.

Vainilla, ¿Sasori la adoptaste? Gracias amor gracias-

Esto, Dei-chan…. Esto lo hice para ti- dijo sasuke jalando el kimono del rubio

El pequeño azabache saco una pequeña muñeca de trapo, era rubia, sus ojos eran unos botones celestes y llevaba un kimono blanco y claro una bonita sonrisa.

Ese eres tu… dei-chan espero que te guste-

Awww mi amor, claro que me gusta cielito-

¿Me…me das un besito?-

Claro que si mi cielo-

Deidara tomo al pequeño niño en brazos, lo sento en su regazo y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejillita, Sasuke se reía y el rubio lo abrazaba más fuerte para que quedara pegadito a su pecho. Sasori miraba la escena embobado ya imaginaba a su esposo con su pequeñito en brazos.

*5 meses después*

Deidara se miraba al espejo por millonésima vez en el día, miraba su abultado vientre había crecido tanto que tuvo que quitarse el pirsin ya que también tenía el ombligo salido, ponía una cara de disgusto no es que no le gustara pero porque su bebe tenía que hacerlo verse gordo.

Amor no estás gordo- dijo sasori entrando a la habitación

Claro que si lo estoy mírame-

Mi hermosura, no estás gordo solo estas cargando nuestro bebé- dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y le acariciaba el vientre- Aparte solo faltan 2 meses y ya-

¡Ah!, ¿Lo sentiste?-

Si patea muy fuerte-

Sasori,…hazme el amor- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna del ojimiel

Pero ya te lo hice hace media hora T-T-

Solo una vez más por fa-

"No pensé que su apetito sexual creciera tanto"-

Sasori onegai- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y trataba de bajarle el pantalón a su esposo

Esto… Hermosura- lo cogió de los brazos y lo hizo pararse- Recuerda que Kakuzu y Hidan vienen a cenar-

Me debes una noche de sexo- dijo haciendo un pucherito

Ya descansa un rato- dijo besándolo y tocándole el trasero- Porque después el lobo te va a comer- dijo para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja y dándole una nalgada

¡AH! Pervertido, te esperare con ansias- se dirigió a la cama- Tengo un poco desueño ¿no importa si duermo un rato?-

¿Amor, hace mucho frio vas a dormir con esa camisa y con ese short tan corto?-

Tengo calor- se acostó boca arriba acariciando su vientre-

Bueno como en una hora te llamo-

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, el pelirrojo bajo las escaleras llego a la sala, tomo su laptop, la encendió y empezó a buscar en video en especial, cuando lo encontró inmediatamente lo abrió.

Hola Kazuki, mi pequeño-

El video era una ecografía donde se podía apreciar su bebé dentro del vientre de Deidara, era hermoso verlo, ya se moría para tenerlo en brazos.

Sasori se reía por como el pequeño se movía dentro del vientre de su esposo, aun recordaba el día que le hicieron la ecografía fue hace 2 meses cuando su Dei solo tenía 5 meses y medio de embarazo.

*Flashback*

Se veía que en una clínica cercana Shadow quien llevaba a sus 2 amos en el lomo paraba justo en frente de la clínica donde se especializaban en todo lo que tuviera que ver con obstetricia (ósea los embarazos, partos y todo eso), Sasori bajo del caballo y luego ayudo a su rubio a bajar uno de los empleados se acerco y tomo las riendas del caballo para dejarlo en los corrales con los demás caballos de los clientes,

Esta es la clínica de mi abuela Chiyo te recuerdas de ella ¿no?- dijo Sasori al entrar

Si la conocí días atrás antes de nuestra boda, me cae muy bien-

Bueno ella me enseño todo lo que se solo que aun sigo practicando la obstetricia, ya casi llego al nivel experto-

Sasori mi nieto ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto chiyo que fue a la recepción a recibir a su nieto

Venimos a la cita y a mi practica de obstetricia-

Ah ya entendí, tranquilo Dei sasori solo aprenderá como hacer una ecografía y como atender un parto-

Ok-

*Unos minutos después*

Unos minutos después en la habitación donde hacían las ecografías, Deidara ya tenía una bata puesta, el rubio estaba acostado en la camilla con las piernas totalmente abiertas y sin ropa interior Chiyo le mostraba como iba a salir el bebé a Sasori, el ojiazul estaba más que avergonzado, luego sintió que le bajaban las piernas y le descubrían el vientre.

Muy Deidara ya te puedes poner la ropa interior- dijo la anciana

Ok- hizo caso- ¿Ahora que falta?-

La ecografía, Tranquilo Dei esto ya no es tan bochornoso-

Muy bien Sasori, recuerdas los pasos-

Hai-

Sasori primero aplico el gel especial, el rubio puso una sonrisa al parecer el gel estaba frio, luego prendió la maquina, Deidara cerró los ojos, luego sintió un extraño aparato en su vientre era como un micrófono, luego miro a la pantalla y no podía creer lo que veía.

Mira ahí esta nuestro pequeño-

¿Qué es?-

Es un niño creo-

Eso significa que me debes 1000 yens jijijiji-

Oye mira eso jeje-

Los 3 miraron hacia la pantalla al parecer el bebé también se estaba riendo se movía mucho y pateaba a todas direcciones.

Me alegra saber que mi bisnieto va ser igual de radiante y divertido que Deidara.-

Lo sé eso espero- dijo el pelirrojo-

*Fin del FlashBack*

Todo ese video lo grabo y lo guardo con tal de preservar ese recuerdo, bueno debía hacer la cena para los invitados y hermosura.

*Con Deidara*

Este dormía tranquilo cuando se despertó por una buena patada que le dio su bebé fue tan fuerte que lo despertó, se puso de espaldas a la ventana y comenzó a acariciar su vientre con tal de calmar a su pequeño.

Kazuki, tranquilo mi cielo, yo estoy aquí, que bueno tenerte aquí conmigo y con solo pensar que dentro de unos meses ya no estaremos tan unidos como ahora, pero no se porque siento que en cualquier momento voy a perderte, pero no debo pensar en eso, soy yo o hace mas frio me voy a resfriar-

No, deberías preocuparte de lo que puede pasar a Sasori-

"¡Ah! Tobi ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Que no estaba en la cárcel?"-

Yo dije que esto no se quedaría así-

Tobi se sentó a la orilla de la cama y empezó a acariciar las piernas del rubio.

Sabes, eres tan hermoso, que le ganas incluso a Mr. Universo, demasiada belleza desperdiciada, reservaba parar un solo hombre-

Lentamente Tobi subió su mano hacia el trasero del rubio y de un solo jalón le quito el bóxer, luego separo las nalgas, con la mano libre toco su pecho y fue deslizándola hasta llegar a su vientre, cuanto sintió que era muy grande, lo más seguro es que había engordado, pensó pero al sentir que algo dentro del vientre se movió, recordó lo que le dijo Orochimaru el tomaba fotos de donceles y si le tomo la foto a deidara eso significaba…

Tobi volteo bruscamente a Deidara, este estaba llorando, y era cierto era un doncel y para empeorar la situación estaba embarazado de ese pelirrojo.

¡No! ¡NO! ¿¡AHORA LE DARAS UN HIJO AL INFELIZ ESE?!-

¡Ese infeliz es mi esposo! Tobi por favor mira lo que está enfrente de ti yo jamás te he amado, nunca podrás tenerme, ¡acéptalo!-

¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- grito al momento que le daba un golpe en la cara

¡SASORI, AUXILIO!-

Cállate-

El azabache saco un arma y apunto al vientre del rubio amenazando con disparar y matar al bebé, se oían pasos apresurados, el azabache corrió, y se oculto detrás de unos estantes lleno de libros, el pelirrojo, abrió la puerta y encontró a su ángel llorando y no tenia su ropa interior destrozada como si alguien se la hubiera arrancado.

Amor… ¿qué te paso?- pregunto asustado mientras lo abrazaba -¿Qué le paso a tu ropa interior?-

Tobi apuntaba directamente a Sasori, estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo cuando el rubio vio esto.

¡Sasori cuidado!-

Deidara empujo a Sasori y el tiro le dio al rubio en el brazo, Sasori corrió a auxiliarlo este gritaba de dolor y la herida no paraba de sangrar, el pelirrojo se quito la camisa e hizo un torniquete, después vio a Tobi con odio, este trataba de cargar el arma pero se le calleron todas las balas quedando solo con una, Sasori con toda la valentía del mundo se abalanzo contra él y empezaron a pelearse, el rubio inmediatamente tomo su celular y llamo a Hidan.

*En casa de Kakuzu*

Se veía que la pareja no paraban de pararse de besarse, Hidan trataba de separase sabiendo que Sasori no le gustaba esperar y ya iban tarde, cuando de repente se oyo el teléfono sonar Kakuzu con toda la pereza del mundo lo tomo y contesto al ver que era Deidara.

Ya vamos para allá-

¡Kakuzu! Ayúdanos onegai- gritaba llorando- Tobi escapo de la prisión, se volvió loco tiene un arma y nos va a matar-

Deidara tranquilo, vamos para allá mantén la calma llama a la policía-

¡Deprisa!-

De repente se oyó un disparo y la llamada se corto, asustando a Kakuzu literalmente arrastro a hidan al ferrari, mientras le explicaba que estaba pasando.

*De vuelta en la casa de Sasori*

Tobi había logrado noquear a Sasori, Deidara estaba en un rincón abrazando a Sasori, tobi había logrado una vez más quitarle la ropa a tirones quedando desnudo frente a él. Tobi mientras estaba sentado en la cama, apuntando a la pareja y tomaba vino del pico de la botella, no paraba de sonreír, y hacia que iba a disparar para asustar al rubio

¿Y a quien llamabas?-

A nadie déjame en paz-

El azabache se harto de su terquedad se acerco y lo obligo a pararse, y volvió a poner el arma en su vientre

Responde o sino-

Solo fue a Kakuzu solo a él-

Buen chico, aquí tienes tu premio-

Tobi comenzó a masturbar al rubio este cerró los ojos con fuerza era asqueroso si ese tipo lo tocaba, trato de alejarse pero solo recibió una cachetada del mayor haciéndolo caer de rodillas,

¿Podrías aun que sea fingir?-

….-

Tsk – volvió a sentarse en la cama- Ahora vas a dejar al infeliz en el suelo, vas a venir aca y me lo vas a mamar o sino… las paredes van a quedar pintadas de rojo-

Deidara se asusto al ver que esta vez Tobi si quitaba el seguro del arma, el rubio beso a Sasori y lo dejo en el suelo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba camino hasta llegar donde Tobi este sonrió complacido, pero la sonrisa se borro al ver el vientre del rubio, porque la criatura que estaba desarrollándose ahí dentro no era su fruto de amor y no el de ese hijo de perra, tomo el brazo de su sempai y lo puso de rodillas, se desbrocho el pantalón y saco su erección

Abre la boquita-

…Tobi onegai no me hagas esto te lo ruego-

Ya sabes lo que pasara si desobedeces-

…onegai no-

Deidara tomo la erección del azabache y empezó a lamerla, Tobi complacido le acaricio el cabello, el rubio vio que Tobi, ponía el arma en la cama, el joven al ver esto cuidadosamente tomo el arma, pero para eso tuvo que meterse todo el miembro del azabache en la boca, comenzó a ir más rápido para terminar con esa pesadilla.

¡AHHH! SEMPAI- se corrió dentro de la boca de rubio -Sabes pienso sacarte de esta vida llevarte conmigo sacarte el crio que tienes dentro y remplazarlo con el mío-

El rubio al oir esto se dio la vuelta y escupió la semilla del azabache ¿Qué no le bastaba lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto sintió que Tobi le agarraba la mano y le quitaba el arma, para después apuntarle en la cabeza

Ahora vendrás conmigo Hermosura-

Solo Sasori me llama hermosura maldito- le escupió en la cara

Entonces hare que lo olvides- le apunto dispuesto a disparar

Cuando de repente varios policías entraron, amenazándole con disparar si no soltaba al rubio, Tobi hizo algo que nunca pensaron los policías que haría se quito esa ridícula mascara y beso al ojiazul, para luego botar el arma y rendirse. Los policías le pusieron las esposas y se lo llevaron, el rubio una vez más cayó de rodillas pero trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas.

Tranquila señorita ya todo acabo- dijo un oficial que se le acerco

¡QUE NO SOY MUJER!- grito furico


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo: Nuestro Bebé

*Un mes después*

Deidara se encontraba en los establos, viendo a Vainilla comer, ella también estaba preñada, (Culpa de Shadow), pero estaba feliz, aunque le aplico la ley del hielo, pero aun lo amaba.

Ay Vainilla no sabes lo que me ha pasado, pero ya estamos mejor, Tobi fue condenado a cadena perpetua, no me volverá a molestar pero el beso que me dio fue como si eso era lo único que buscaba y quería de mí por tanto tiempo. Les debo mucho a Kakuzu y Hidan ellos llamaron a la policía, salvaron mi vida y la de sasori por un momento creí haberlo perdido todo, pero Sasori me demostró lo contrario-

*Flash Back*

Se veía que Deidara se revolvía inquieto en la cama matrimonio, sudaba mucho de pronto despertó de golpe y grito, despertando a Sasori.

¡Hermosura!, tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla-

Otra vez…*snif* ese maldito sueño-

El rubio se abrazo al pelirrojo con mucha fuerza

¡Por un momento creí haberlo perdido todo!- grito

Pero ves no has perdido nada, yo estoy aquí, nuestro bebé está a salvo, no has perdido nada-

El ojimiel beso a su esposo, cuidadosamente lo volvió a acostar en la cama, corrió la yukata que usaba el rubio para dormir, cuando se la quito, beso su cuello sacando gemidos del joven

Sa…so…ri ¡ahhh!, yo-

Shhhh solo déjate hacer-

El ojimiel bajo del cuello para ir a la zona del pecho, la cual tenía un poco hinchada, se dirigió a uno de los pezones del rubio y empezó a jugar con él, lo mordía, lo lamia, el pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea y decidió ponerla a prueba comenzó a succionar, haciendo que el ojiazul gritara de placer, pronto sintió un liquido dulce deslizarse por sus labios era... era leche, es increíble no sabía esto de los donceles.

¿Sasori qué es eso?... siento que algo…-

Tranquilo, solo es leche materna-

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, técnicamente él era más o menos una mujer, no pudoevitarlo y se desmayo.

*Fin del FlashBack*

¡Hermosura!, Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, el bebé, podría nacer en cualquier momento-

Lo sé, pero Sasori ni que Kazuki fuera tan impaciente como vos para querer salir ahora-

Hermosura eso puede pasar en este mismo instante-

Sasori..¡ah! ¡AGHHHH!-

Sasori miro hacia abajo, a Deidara ya se le había roto la fuente, las contracciones eran muy fuertes que el joven se arre costo contra la pared del establo y vainilla lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

¡AGHHHH! , ¡Duele mucho!, ¡Sasori onegai haz algo!-

¡Sai! Rápido ven-

*10 horas después*

Aun estaban adentro de la clínica en una habitación privada, talvez a Deidara se le había roto la fuente pero aun le faltaban como 5cm de dilatar, el pelirrojo era quien iba a recibir a su pequeño, ya había llegado la hora el rubio no paraba de gemir y gritar del dolor, mientras que Sai era estrujado por Deidara que lo tenia agarrado de la mano.

¡SASORI SACAMELO YA!-

Vamos hermosura ya casi sale ya tiene la mitad de la cabeza afuera ya casi vamos ¡puja!-

¡Ya no puedo más, ahhh!-

Deidara-kun, me estas quebrando la mano-

Sai no ayudas mucho..¡Aghhhh!-

Cuando menos se lo esperaba por fin nació el pequeño, el rubio sintió el alivio más grande del mundo, ya soltó la mano del azabache y este cayó al suelo del dolor que sentía, se escucho un pequeño llanto, por fin su pequeño había nacido, Sasori lo tenía en los brazos, limpiándolo con las toallas, en su cabecita se ponía apreciar unos cuantos mechoncitos rojizos, su piel era tostadita, era simplemente hermoso.

Aquí esta hermosura, aquí esta-

Kazuki por fin estas aquí, quiero cargarlo-

Claro mi cielo, ten-

El pelirrojo puso al pequeño, en los brazos de su oto-chan, Deidara estaba demasiado feliz, tenía a su bebé en brazos, el pequeño abrió los ojos eran como los de él, azules como los del profundo océano.

Sasori, no sabes cuánto te amo-

No, tú no sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti, me has dado la familia que siempre he querido-

*5 meses después*

Deidara y Sasori, estaban en dirección a los establos Akatsuki, cuando llegaron sorprendieron a todos , el rubio tria algo en sus brazos, y se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron que detrás de Vainilla había un pequeño potranco gris con crines y cola color blanco brincando.

Tranquilo Silver- ordeno Sasori haciendo que el potranco se quedara quieto

Deidara- exclamaron todos

Hola adivinen ¿a quién traigo aquí?-´

Awww a verlo- 0065clamo konan

No, yo primero- dijo Kisame

Tranquilos, Kazuki, no se ira a ningún lado- dijo Sasori ayudando a Deidara bajar de la yegua

Todos rodearon a Deidara y este destapo un poco al pequeño bultito que tenía en sus brazos, dejando ver la carita de su bebé, este abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, miro a todos y comenzó a sonreír tímidamente.

Awwww cosita más hermosa, me lo quiero comer a besos- dijo konan

Qué lindo, me recuerda a Sasuke de bebé-

Kakuzu onegai adoptemos uno onegai-

Pero imaginate los gastos-

Me vale $#%&, quiero un bebé-

¿Y piensan tener otro?-

En realidad ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo- dijo muy avergonzado

Usaste el traje de enfermera ¿Verdad?-

No pude ni actuar y este pervertido se me tiro encima-

*Flash back*

Sasori estaba trabajando en su oficina arreglando papeles, cuando oye un sonido en la habitación privada, entro y encontró a su Hermosura con un traje de enfermera, estaba acostado en la camilla donde normalmente los pacientes se sentaban los pacientes, no pudo decir ni pio cuando Sasori le estaba besando el cuello.

*Hrs después en la habitación del matrimonio akasuna*

Sasori y su rubio estaban en la cama totalmente desnudos con una sabana delgada cubriendo sus cuerpos, el rubio amamantaba a Kazuki, mientras que Sasori, los miraba con cariño.

Eres un pervertido, más que en mis sueños- Sasori lo miro confundido pero no dijo nada le dio un dulce beso en los labios y abrazo con cuidado a su familia por fin su felicidad estaba completa, la de ambos.

*4 años más tarde*

3 niños corrían por el jardín de la casa, uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros, y rojo como los rubíes, tenía los ojos color cielo, el otro tenía el cabello color azabache y ojos del mismo color, y el último era de cabello negro y ojos color purpura.

Kazuki no hagas trampa, no se vale correr tan rápido- grito Sasuke

Kazuki, ¡eres un tramposo!- grito Ichiro (hijo de Kakuzu y Hidan)

¡No, es mi culpa que sean tan lentos!-

Kazuki no veía por donde venia, tropezó con una roca y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de cara. Deidara salió de la casa y vio que su pequeño estaba en el suelo.

¡Kazuki!- grito el joven rubio- ¿Amorcito estas bien?-

Dei-chan no fue nuestra culpa, le dijimos que no corriera tan rápido, pero no nos escucho- dijo Ichiro

*Llorando* ¡Mami… duele mucho!-

El pequeño niño tenía toda la ropa sucia y en su cara tenía una herida en una de sus mejillas y varios raspones en toda su cara.

Tranquilo mi cielo papi te va a curar-

*En la clínica*

Sasori terminaba de atender a uno de sus clientes, ya se iba a ir cuando le recordó

Entonces, recuerde 2 cucharitas cada 3 hrs. Hasta pronto-

Gracias Buenas tardes -

Sasori…-

¿Qué pasa hermosura-

Sasori se volteo a ver al rubio con una gran sonrisa, pero se borro al ver a su bebé con la cara raspada, y ese enorme raspón en su mejilla.

Kazuki, deberías tener más cuidado-

No digas perdón pequeño – lo cargo en sus brazos solo ten más cuidado-

*5 minutos después*

Sasori y estaba terminando de curar a su pequeño, este daba pequeños brinquitos ya que el alcohol le ardía un poco

Listo..no dolió tanto ¿verdad?-

Arigato Oto-san-

El pelirrojo mayor sonrio, sin duda su hijo era igual de hermoso que su Oto-chan, simplemente un ángel, como le decía su abuela, el pequeño querubín

Bueno ve a la sala, tu madre me dijo que verán una película con Himiko y tus amigos-

Arigato Oto-san ¿Te nos unes luego?-

Si solo me falta una cita mas-

Kazuki entro a la sala, ahí vio a su madre en el sofá con su hermanita Himiko en el regazo, Himiko era rubiecita pero con los ojos de Sasori y siempre vestía kimonos blancos, sus amigos estaban sentados en el piso con un gran tarro de palomitas.

Kazuki, ven ya va a empezar siéntate-

*Media hora después*

Sasori ya se les había unido, llegaron a una parte donde un príncipe salvaba a una princesa de un villano.

Oto-chan, tu conociste a Oto-san de esa manera, él te salvo de un chico malo ¿Verdad?-

Mas o menos-

¿Pero fue amor a primera vista verdad Mami?- pregunto la pequeña Himiko

Claro que si mi tesoro, fue amor a primera vista –dijo Sasori besando a Deidara

AYYY por favor no hagan cosas de adultos- dijo ichiro

Sin imágenes- dijo Sasuke

Jijiji-rio Deidara

Y sin sonido – volvió a decir

En la noche Itachi vino por Sasuke y luego Kakuzu vino por Ichiro, prometiendo volver al dia siguiente.

Deidara acostaba a sus querubines, estaba a punto de irse, cuando Kazuki lo jalo de su yukata, el rubio se sentó en su cama y le dio un beso.

Mami…-

¿Qué pasa mi angelito?

¿Cuándo viste a papi por primera vez? Y ¿Qué sentiste?-

Bueno la primera vez que lo vi, fue en un sueño hace casi 5 años, era alto, apuesto, vestia una yukata negra con nubes rojas, era muy guapo y aun lo sigue siendo, cada noche soñaba con él, hasta le puse un apodo muy especial, y cuando me entere que él era real, lo seguí llamando de esa forma a veces.-

¿Cómo lo llamabas?-

"El príncipe de mis sueños", bueno mañana te sigo contando el resto pero ahora a dormir- le dio un último beso en la frente y lo cobijo- Dulces sueños mi hermoso querubín-

Buenas noches mami-

Deidara salió del cuarto de su pequeño y entro al que compartía con sasori, se acostó y lo abrazo usándolo como almohada, amaba escuchar sus latidos, la mano de Sasori viajo automáticamente al cabello del rubio para empezar a acariciarlo.

Así que la primera vez que me viste fue en un sueño-

Si…desde ese día soñé contigo y anhelaba por conocerte-

¿Ahora ya no sueñas conmigo o sí?-

Nop-

¿Por qué?-

Porque tengo a mi príncipe justo aquí conmigo y una hermosa familia-

No sabes lo feliz que me siento al oír eso-

Sasori se acerco a su Deidara y le dio uno de esos besos que tanto adoraba el rubio, Por fin estaba con su príncipe y lo mejor era que esto no era un sueño.

FIN


End file.
